You're So Beautiful
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Heath is a bit sad that he can't spent his anniversary with his boyfriend. He thinks about how their first met and their date. Evan drags him to the club only to be surprised. AU WWE; Heath Slater/Zeke Jackson  he's not on the list...sadness


****Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.****

****A/N: This is a gift to my friend, The Emcee. She's an amazing writer. Y'all need to check out her works. Much love to her.  
><strong>**

**You're So Beautiful**

It was their two year anniversary and Heath was a bit depressed. Zeke and he had been separated when he got signed back over to Raw. They would not get to spend their anniversary together. Heath wiped away his tears and stood up to shower.

He stood under the hot water. He let his mind wander to the time they first met.

_ Heath slowly climbed out of the ring after practice. He noticed some of the guys surrounding one of the coach an his guest. Heath stared at the large black man as he pushed his red hair out of his eyes. The man looked up and smiled. That's when Heath realized who he was, Ezekiel Jackson._

_ Heath smiled and hung his head as he went to the showers. He got his things ready when he was pushed into a locker._

_ "Well, well, well," the voice growled._

_ "Get off me, man," Heath stated._

_ "Or what?" The man tugged on the ginger's hair to bring his face to his own. "You gonna scream?"_

_ "How about I punch your face in?" another person asked._

_ Both Heath and the attacker looked to the voice. Zeke stood with his hands on his hips staring at the both of them. The man let go of Heath and backed up. He stared at Zeke and walked out of the locker room._

_ "You okay?" Zeke asked._

_ Heath nodded._

_ "You need to watch your back a little better."_

_ "Thanks."_

_ "No problem."_

Heath got out of the shower and dried off. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the emptied one next to his. He slowly dried his hair as he thought of his first date.

_Heath battled hard in the ring against Justin, but he lost the FCW Heavyweight Championship. The young man sat in the locker room, freshly showered and depressed. The doors opened and closed. He could feel a presence behind him._

_ "I'm not in the mood for your shit, man," Heath growled._

_ "Dickhead still giving you problems?" Zeke asked._

_ Heath looked up and groaned. "Sorry."_

_ "Don't be." The black man sat down beside him. "You win some, you lose some."_

_ The ginger nodded. "It just sucks though."_

_ "Don't worry about it." Zeke bumped his shoulder. "You wanna go out?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "To eat."_

_ Heath gave a small smile and nodded._

_ "What do you feel like? On me."_

_ "You don't have to do that."_

_ "Don't worry about it."_

_ Zeke stood up and helped Heath to his feet._

_ "You riding with anyone?" Zeke asked._

_ Heath shook his head. "Justin left already."_

_ Zeke nodded as he led him to his car. He took Heath's gym bag and placed it into the trunk. He even opened the passenger side door for him. Even though the Moroccan restaurant they went to was not a four or five star star, it was special to Heath._

_ "What would you like?" Zeke asked as he looked over the menu._

_ "We could share an appetizer sampler," Heath suggested._

_ "I was thinking that."_

_ Heath smiled. If he did not know it, he would have sworn that the way Zeke was looking at him could have meant something more. Heath pushed that thought out of his head. There was no way a guy like Zeke would be into a guy like him...hell, or was into guys._

_ "So...does anything look good besides the appetizer?" Zeke questioned._

_ "The Marakech looks really good."_

_ Zeke smiled._

_ They ordered their meal and talked about everything and nothing. They learned about each other's lives, likes and dislikes, and dreams. Soon, Zeke had taken Heath to a club._

_ Heath danced to the music and had fun. The loss of the championship was pushed out of his head. He whirled around and into Zeke. He smiled up at the man as he placed his hands on Heath's hips._

_When I see you_

_I run out of words to say_

_I wouldn't leave you_

_'Cause you're that type of girl make me stay_

_ They danced to the song and many others after that._

_ An hour later, Zeke and Heath stood outside the apartment he shared with Justin._

_ "I had fun tonight," Heath said._

_ "I did too," Zeke replied. "Not bad for a first date."_

_ "This is a date...?"_

_ "If you want it to be."_

_ Heath gave a small smile._

_ Sounds of a fun time came through the door. Heath stood there as bright as a tomato._

_ "He normally doesn't do this," Heath replied._

_ Zeke laughed. "No worries. You can stay with me for the night. I won't take advantage of you."_

_ Heath smiled broadly and nodded._

The ginger finished getting ready when the door opened.

"Come on, dude," Evan replied. "Let's go celebrate your win."

Heath nodded and checked his phone. No texts, no calls. He sighed. He had won the United States belt on Raw. No words could describe how excited he felt. He hoped Zeke would call to congratulate him, but there was no word from his boyfriend.

Heath stood up and smiled. "Let's go."

Hours of celebration went by. Heath danced with Evan, Mike, Alex, and even Dolph. They partied and had fun.

"Man, it's getting late and I need to go," Heath told Evan.

"Not yet," the small high-flier replied.

"Evan," Heath whined.

Evan dragged him up on stage. Everyone still danced and did not pay attention. A worker at the club brought a chair out and Evan pushed Heath into it. The small high-flier ran off the stage as the light dimmed and the music came to a stop. Everyone looked around and focused in on Heath. He began to fidget until music played. He recognized the beat and became perplexed.

Akon came out and smiled. "When I see you, I run out of words to say. I wouldn't leave you 'cause you're that type of guy to make me stay."

Heath smiled and chuckled.

Akon was soon joined boy Colby and Kardinal. When the song ended, Heath stared up Zeke, who had a smile on his face.

"You did this for me, sweetie?" Heath asked.

The black man nodded and got down on one knee. Heath looked around and back at Zeke.

"When I first met you, I thought you were the cutest thing in the world," Zeke stated. "You are so beautiful, smart, and funny. You make my day happy and bright when I wake up next to you. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to. Heath Miller...will you do me the honors of becoming my husband?"

Heath blinked a few times.

"Say something!" Justin shouted.

Heath looked to the crowd and noticed for the first that every member from Raw and SmackDown was present. He became red and smiled. He turned to Zeke again and smiled.

"I will. I want to be your husband," Heath said as tears streaked down his face.

Zeke slipped the princess cut diamond ring onto Heath's finger. The ginger leaned forward and kissed his fiance. Everyone cheered and the music started once more. Akon, Colby, and Kardinal did a mini concert as Zeke and Heath slipped away to a backroom.

"Congratulations on your win," Zeke whispered as he held his young fiance.

"Thank you. I was wondering if you forgot about me," Heath stated.

"I could never forget you."

Heath chuckled as he snuggled into the protective embrace. "I love you, Zeke."

"I love you too, Heath...my beautiful man."

**~The End~**


End file.
